The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and, more particularly to an electrical connector having a conductive shield by stamping.
Conventional electrical connectors with conductive shields are generally used for transmitting signals of high speed and high frequency, and other electrical connectors without conductive shields are comparatively used for transmitting signals of low speed and low frequency. Most electrical connectors with conductive shields, especially miniature connectors enclose two separate shields. One of the shields surrounds an insulative housing and the other shield forms a mating portion by a drawing process.
The mating portion of a miniature electrical connector must be drawn due to restrictions of the space thereof. However, the drawn miniature metal plates easily results in a significant waste of material and a deformation of corners thereof. Thus, such electrical connectors must be assembled with two separate shields, which complicates both manufacture and assembly. Therefore, an improvement in conductive shield design is necessary to simplify the manufacturing process and decrease production costs.